Inclinable exercise devices such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,951 in which an exerciser exerts muscle force against an adjustable portion of the exerciser's own body weight have been developed. The inventors of the present invention have recognized that it would desirable to develop a user support platform for such an exercise device that allows the exerciser to maintain neutral spine position and proper posture during exercise, achieving a safer and more functional result.